Boyfriend Delivery
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: She is expecting a pizza delivery. Never thought that she would get another delivery, seems a pizza is just a bonus for her.


Sunday night, a night where couples usually spend time together by having fun together or even making memories together.

However, this is so not applicable by Gon Freecs who is a 16 years old girl with long raven and green streaks hair who is currently sitting and watching soap opera, her hazel eyes is currently blank as she yawned in boredom. For her, Sunday night is really boring for her as she is currently single and she spends most of her days alone.

She is so annoyed that all of her so called friends flaunt at her for having boyfriends and they would be having a blast every Sunday night. This makes Gon much more annoyed as even without a boyfriend, she could still having a blast all by herself. That is why she prepared a good movie for her to watch every Sunday night so that her boredom would be gone and it would be more perfect with adding a pizza as snacks.

She did order it already and was currently waiting, her boredom is getting worse as the pizza delivery took longer than it supposed to be.

`No tip for the delivery. Guess this would be the last time I order from that pizza place' Gon thought as she grumble in anger while shutting off the soap opera for she can't take it anymore.

 _Ding Dong_

"Finally!" Gon said as she stands and took her purse before leaving to get her pizza.

As she walked and open the door. She was about to yell but instead, she widened her eyes and blushed at the sight of the pizza delivery guy. He looks a year older than her, with a messy spiky silver hair and sapphire eyes.

`Holy. This guy is really handsome' Gon thought as she blushes lightly, completely love-struck.

"Gon Freecs, right? Full Peperoni Pizza?" The silver hair guy asked.

Gon started to blush more, hearing his voice calling her name does sounded quite sexy out of his mouth.

"A-Ah right. Thanks for delivering it, here you go" Gon handed the money for the pizza plus the generous tip which makes the delivery guy raises his eyebrow.

"You don't have to give me a tip. I was late, truly sorry about that" the delivery guy apologized.

"Um no, it's okay. It was late at night and it must be quite rough for you as well" Gon said, barely controlling herself not to stutter in front of him as she takes the pizza.

The delivery guy tipped on his hat and smiled "Thanks, you are too kind"

And Gon was so thankful that despite she is blushing more, she is not fainted at the sight of him smiling at her.

`Why must this guy have to be so damn- gorgeous!?' Gon thought as she clutched the pizza tighter in anxiety and nodded before mutter "it's alright".

"Well, thank you and enjoy your pizza" He smiled and tipped his head again before leaving her door step.

`That's it!? Oh right, there goes my first crush' Gon thought sadly as she watches the delivery guy leaves.

Seems fate is on Gon's side, because just before the delivery guy took another step further, a heavy rain like storm has fallen.

"Ouch, I know that it would be raining soon, that is why I tried to rush out here so that the pizza would still warm. I thought I could make it back before it happens but I failed, I guess" The delivery guy said as he scratches his cheek.

`Chance!' Gon thought as her eyes glint in the darkness of the night.

"Err, if you don't mind. You can stay here until the rain stops" Gon said.

The delivery guy turned his head towards her.

"Are you sure, I don't think it would be appropriate for you to invite a stranger in your place" The delivery guy said in concern voice.

"It's only until the rain stops. And I don't want you to catch a cold. That would be cruel of me" Gon said.

The delivery guy went on a while before nodded "Alright, it would be rude to reject's a young girl offer after all. Just let me secure the motorcycle first and call my boss, it sure is lucky that yours are the last order"

"Ah, use this" Gon said as she handed her umbrella towards him.

The delivery guy beamed as he accepts it "Thank you" and went out to put the motorcycle inside the house, after asking permission of course and call his boss that he would be late to go back.

Gon could swear that right now her heartbeat is so loud to the point that guy could hear it. She never thought that she would spend this Sunday night with the delivery guy. Right now, she lets him in her house and asks him to sit in the couch as she put the pizza on the table

As he sits, his eyes wander around a bit until his eyes landed on the movie on the table.

"Ah, I think you have a good taste" He said as he picks up the movie.

Gon look surprised "You have seen that movie before?"

"Nope but I like the summary and most of my friends recommend it. I always have wanted to watch it" The delivery guy said as he handed the movie back to Gon.

Gon look amazed as she take it, she did try to choose the movie very carefully. Glad to know that it was really interesting "Well, I was about to watch it as well. Why don't we watch it together?"

"Sure, that would be great. Sorry again for intruding, Gon" The silver haired guy said as he take off his hat.

"Yeah, umm" Gon trailed off, now that she thinks about it, he didn't gave her his name.

The delivery guy look confused at her stare but soon realized and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to introduce myself after all you did. My name is Killua Zaoldyeck but you can call me Killua , Gon" Killua said sheepishly as he nodded in apologize.

"Ah, Killua. That is quite an unusual name" Gon said as she tilts her head.

"Your name as well if I could say so" Killua said as he chuckles in which returned by Gon pouting a bit.

Killua ease his chuckle before takes another look. He seems noticed that her house is quite big but it seems that she is the only one here.

"Was it really okay for me to be here? Your parents wouldn't be mad at you for bringing a stranger home?" Killua asked.

"My parents are archeologist. That is why they are rarely home" Gon said.

"Your boyfriend?" Killua asked again.

Gon just blushes a bit "I don't have a boyfriend"

Killua look surprised at that fact "Really? I'm surprised. A beautiful girl like you should have one, at least"

Gon just blushed more from his compliment but curious about Killua as well " Well, what about you? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. Don't have one" Killua answers simply.

This makes Gon surprised as well. A handsome guy like Killua could at least getting any girl he wanted so why he didn't have one?

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?" Gon asked in curious tone.

"Then I could ask you the same as well" Killua said with a grin.

Gon sighed as she knew that Killua had won.

"Guess I'm just trying to find the right one for me. Something like that" Gon admitted.

"I see. We are on the same boat then" Killua said, seems agree.

Silence then engulfs them for a while before Gon breaks it.

"Let's watch the movies then. Want some pizza?" Gon said as she put the the movie in the movie player.

"Seems weird that I eat the pizza where I work at. Especially eating it in my customer place, but. I had to admit, I had craving for pizza as well when seeing a movie in a house" Killua grins as he took a slice.

"Yeah, I totally agree" Gon said as she took a slice and sit next to Killua.

The two of them are really immersed with the movies, it definitely is good as they are truly satisfied with it. After the movie has finished, they are still talking about it.

"Wow, that was really amazing. Did you see the way he tried to do the impossible!?" Killua said towards Gon.

"I agree, especially the part when the guy outsmarted his enemy. That was a cool trick" Gon said excitingly, her eyes are shining.

The two laughed and keep chatting for a long time. They keep talking about the movies until it eventually about both of them.

"Oh, so you really are older than me by one year and I didn't know that you played soccer" Gon said.

Killua nodded "Playing soccer was a hobby of mine. But I still need to make sure that my grades won't drop just because of soccer and work, though. What about you? What did you usually do?"

Neither noticed that they are now closer towards each other.

" Well, I always studies since I didn't know what else I could do. Sometimes I do play with the orphanage children and bake some cookies for them" Gon said.

"That was very kind of you. Do you always see them, the kids at the orphanage?" Killua asked.

They started to look at each other.

"Yeah, because I felt lonely sometimes since I am the only child and my parents are barely home. So I visits them whenever I can and they are really cute, especially when they smiles" Gon said as she smiles.

"I think I would love to visit them as well" Killua said, smiles as well.

The two are now getting closer.

"I'm sure those kids would welcome you. Mind you that they are really energetic, you would be getting tired easily if you are not being careful" Gon said as she giggles a bit.

"Hey I have quite a lot of stamina as well from playing soccer. I think I can handle them" Killua said with a smirk.

They went laughing for a while before looking at each other and surprised.

Their lips are now inches apart.

"Uhh~" Both of them said at the same time as they blushes, never thought their distance is really close towards each other. Even so, neither of them pulling back.

Their blush deepens but they move at the same time, closing their distance together and brush their lips against each other as they shut their eyes, enjoying the feelings as they move to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled apart, both are blushing really madly as they just realized what just happened. The two of them began to turn away in embarrassment.

`What in the- did I just kiss him!? I most definitely did! I only know this guy for few hours and I already kiss him. Okay, maybe I just have a crush of him in beginning but did I just start to fall in love with him!? What should I do now!?' Gon thought in horror, Killua surely hates me now.

Killua brought his hand and lightly brushing it with his fingers. Seems he could still feel the taste of Gon's lips lingering there.

Few minutes of awkwardness before they finally could see each other again, though not face to face.

"Err, well- I. I'm sorry?" Killua said though it sounded more like a question.

"Ah- no. It's- alright" Gon said, a bit stuttering.

"I- have to admit that I am not a guy that kiss a girl immediately just by knowing her for few hours" Killua said, awkwardly.

Gon's heart was sunk. She wasn't that type of girl either but she is already falling for him but what about Killua? Did he just went along with the flow?.

"But, I had to admit that I would like to get to know you more" Killua said as he scratch the back of his head.

Gon blushed, truly surprised at the sudden confession.

"Well- me too" Gon nodded, her face is redder than tomato.

Killua look at the window and raise his eyebrow "What do you know? The rain has stopped"

Gon went surprised and look at the window as well. Indeed, the rain has stopped.

"Guess I better go then. Thanks for the shelter and even though it's late, I don't think I should ask you to let me stay, that would be very improper of me considering you have done so much already. I don't want to take advantage of your kindness" Killua said as he gets up from the couch.

Gon just look at Killua sadly, she knows that she can't stop Killua this time.

So there she is now, looking at Killua who is prepared to leave as he takes his motorcycle out of her house.

"Well, thanks again. I had a great time with you, Gon" Killua said, smiling.

"Yeah" Gon just nodded, she didn't bother to return his smile for she can't smile at his departure.

Killua look at Gon for a moment before taking out a piece of paper and writing something on it before handed it towards Gon.

Gon took it in confusion. She looks at it and realized that it was a phone number. She looks at Killua in surprise.

Killua just smirked "The next time you call that number, I would deliver myself, not the pizza"

Hearing that makes Gon laugh for few moments before smiled happily at Killua who smiles back before he leaves. Leaving Gon who is in happiness as she hugs the piece of paper and cries out in triumph.

"My Sunday night and every day would never have to be alone again!"


End file.
